


Where Did Lillie and Alexander Go?

by mitspeiler



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, I Am Become Death, devourer of worlds, look on my works ye mighty and despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitspeiler/pseuds/mitspeiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric goes to the land of Alola for some beach summer fun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did Lillie and Alexander Go?

Edward burst into Tucker’s lab, to be met with a scene seemingly ripped from a horror movie.  Scientific notes, scrawled in increasingly messy and desperate hand, were pinned haphazardly to all the walls, along with hastily scribbled transmutation circles seemingly written in blood with bare fingertips, from the globby, thick strokes.

In stark contrast was the almost domestic scene of Shou Tucker standing next to a Pokemon of some kind that Ed had never seen before.  He gasped at its elegance.  It was like a jellyfish.  Its huge umbrella-head was semi-transparent and covered in starlike patterns, with a wide, blue-tipped fringe making it look like a sunhat.  Most of its many tendrils had fused together into a wide, gossamer mantle, splitting again at the ends, giving the illusion of hair.  A number of more mobile tentacles moved through the air as if it were a synchronized swimmer, somehow doing their elaborate, slow motion dance in air instead of water.  It was very beautiful.

It almost looked like a girl.

“Ah, Ed, I’m glad to see you.  Look, I finally got it to work, just in time to secure my funding,” said Tucker.  “An artificial Pokemon that understands human words!”  Turning to the Pokemon, he said, “look, say hello to Edward.”

“Ed...ward…” it said, its voice thick and resonant.

Al stumbled in right behind Ed, his Golett body phasing through the wall behind them, and exclaimed with surprise, marvelling at this scientific revolution.  “I haven’t named this species yet, so I’m calling it “Ultra-BEast 01 for now,” Tucker explained.

In total shock, Ed walked up to the Pokemon, and fell to his knees before it.  He didn’t want to think the thoughts he was thinking but how…?

“Big...brother,” gurgled the Pokemon.  It had no mouth, but still it spoke.

“Tucker,” said Edward, “when was the last time you created an artificial Pokemon?” he asked.

“Three years ago,” Tucker said easily.  Yet his voice seemed to have hollowed, just slightly.

“And when did your wife leave you?” asked Edward.  He just barely restrained himself from finishing with “you son of a bitch?” But not yet.  He had to be sure.

“Three years ago,” he said again in that hollow voice.

“And do Lillie’s letters still reach your wife?” Edward asked, voice thick with venom.  Al gasped, suddenly grasping the point his brother was digging at.  His eyes glowed with foxfire, and his stony hand clenched with a rumble.

“What are you saying?” asked Tucker, his voice expressionless.

_ “Where did Lillie and Alexander go?!” _ He screamed, and chokeslammed the mad scientist against the wall.

“I hate perceptive kids like you,” Tucker snarled.

Edward punched his glasses off.  Tucker just laughed.  “I did it because I could,” he said through the pain, “because the possibility was there.  You and I are alike in this regard.”

“We don’t toy with human life!” Ed snarled.

“Oh no? Your arm and leg? Your brother’s body? Isn’t that the result of toying with human life?”

Edward flung him to the floor and started to stomp him, screaming incoherently, trying to crush the man who had irrevocably hurt his only daughter, and more, trying to crush the lie, no, the  _ awful truth _ Tucker had just declared.

“Edward,” Alfonse begged, “please stop, you’re killing him!”

“Ed...ward…” said that thick, resonating voice, and a pair of tentacles wrapped themselves around him, lifting Ed into the air.  They held him so gently, the girl he’d once called sister.

“Let’s….play…” it gurgled, hugging him tight.

At that moment, Officer Jenny burst into the room with a full complement of policemen, a growlithe at each of their heels.  “What’s the meaning of this, Elric?” she demanded, raising her badge.

Edward choked back his sobs.  “He used...his own daughter…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess Alexander is a fucking jellicent in this AU or something I dunno


End file.
